Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 151
Summary Jaden Yuki reaches the top of Yubel's tower, accompanied by Syrus Truesdale, Ojama Yellow, Dr. Crowler and Winged Kuriboh. Yubel is waiting for him and is still possessing Jesse Anderson. Having just absorbed the darkness of heart inside Adrian Gecko and recovered her strength, Yubel laughs when questioned about Adrian's Duel Disk, still on the ground after his defeat. Jaden demands that Yubel release Jesse, but she refuses. This worries Jaden, as if he wins, there's a possibility Jesse would die, but not Yubel. Jaden receives encouragement from the spirits of his monsters, and the duel begins, with Syrus commenting that Jaden has no chance if he still can't use "Polymerization". Jaden draws "Polymerization" on his first turn, and finally brings himself to activate it. When he does, memories of all those he's lost in this conflict come flooding back, but these memories only spurn him onwards and he resolves once more to save Jesse. He summons "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", and attacks, and uses the opportunity to attempt to mentally reach out to Jesse, trying to pierce the darkness around his heart. Unable able to find him, he concludes that Jesse's soul was removed from his body, and believes that the "Rainbow Dragon" card would be the most likely place for Yubel to have placed it. When Yubel finally summons "Rainbow Dark Dragon", Jaden is proved correct, as after a direct attack, he is able to hear Jesse's voice calling him from within in. Featured Duel Jesse's Turn *Activates "Advanced Dark". *Summons "Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) in attack position. Jaden's Turn *Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" to summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in attack position. *Destroys "Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" with "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". *Jesse activates "Advanced Dark's" effect discarding "Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to zero. "Cobalt Eagle" is sent to the Spell & Trap Card Zone, not the Graveyard, so "Flame Wingman's" effect does not activate. *Sets a card. Jesse's Turn *Summons "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) in attack position.. *Activates "Sapphire Pegasus'" effect placing an Advanced Crystal Beast in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, chooses "Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle". *Activates "Ruby Carbuncle's" effect, Special Summoning itself from the Spell & Trap Card Zone along with "Cobalt Eagle" *Activates "Crystal Release", equipping it to "Sapphire Pegasus" to in increase it's ATK by 800 (ATK 2600). *Destroys "Flame Wingman" with "Sapphire Pegasus" (Jaden 3500). *Attacks Jaden directly with "Cobalt Eagle" (Jaden 2100). *Attacks Jaden directly with "Ruby Carbuncle" (Jaden 1800). Jaden's Turn *Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in attack position. *Activates his face-down "Common Sacrifice", allowing him to send his opponent's two weakes monsters to the Graveyard ("Cobalt Eagle" and "Ruby Carbuncle") to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in attack position. *Attacks "Sapphire Pegasus" with "Grand Mole" activating the latter's effect to return both monsters to their respective owner's hands. *Jesse activates "Crystal Release's" secondary effect, placing "Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone.. *Attacks directly with "Neos" (Jesse 1500). *Sets a card. Jesse's Turn *Summons Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) in attack position. *Activates "Sapphire Pegasus'" effect, placing an Advanced Crystal Beast in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, chooses "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat". *Activates "Crystal Beacon" allowing him to summon "Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (1600/1000) in attack position. *Since he has all seven Advanced Crystal Beasts on his field and in his graveyard he can special summon "Rainbow Dark Dragon" (4000/0) in attack position. *Destroys "Neos" with "Rainbow Dark Dragon" (Jaden 300). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured Cards * Advanced Dark * Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle * Polymerization * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle * Crystal Release * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Common Sacrifice * Elemental Hero Neos * Neo-Spacia Road (Jaden's hand) * Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth * Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat * Crystal Beacon * Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Rainbow Dark Dragon Footnotes 1. "Rainbow Dark Dragon's" summoning conditions are different in the TCG/OCG, requiring the player to remove seven DARK attribute monsters in their Graveyard from play. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes